Pokemon: A Hoenn Tale
by Legit Gazzette
Summary: Welcome to the Hoenn Region. Five years after the events of R/S/E a new Era has begun. Elise Felker is a 17 year old girl from Ever Grande City who is out to prove that she is the best pokemon trainer in the region and to do that she must face every challenge that comes here way. Including Mathias the son of Maxie who has has combined Magma and Aqua to form Team Terra OC's wanted
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody it's Legit! with my October-Fest story me and my best friend GrayMason88 have a little contest to see which story can get more buzz. Since he recently **

** moved and took his account down I have decided to make my own October-Fest story the guidelines were make a story specific to one region and by the end of the month whoever has the most views wins. I lost twice but this year in his memory I will dedicate this story **

** to him. My favorite region is Sinnoh but Gray's was Hoenn so this is where the story is gonna take place don't get me wrong I like Hoenn but I LOVE Sinnoh! So here we go chapter one of Pokemon: A Hoenn Tale ~ Legit**

_**Chapter 1- I'm gonna be Number 1!**_

Welcome to the Hoenn Region. If you have no prior information on our marvelous homeland allow me to elaborate. Long ago two fearsome pokemon by the name of Groudon and Kyogre appeared in a region which would be called Hoenn for years the pokemon worked together as Groudon shaped the continents and Kyogre moved the oceans The two began to fight each other for supremacy . The guardian of the sky Rayquaza appeared and calmed the mighty beasts. The continent was truly blessed Rayquaza banished Groudon and Kyorge into an eternal sleep in a place which would be known as the cave of origin. And if humanity was to ever need them again they could be called upon by the Chosen ones the one who's heart burns like fire could awaken Groudon with the Red orb and ones who's soul is as pure as water could resonate with Kyogre's blue orb but it was an unnecessary measure as before the guardian disappeared three pokemon where left to defend their chamber. Regirock, Registeel and Regice and if enraged would call upon the power of the mighty Regigigas. Sometime in the future two men with ideals of taking over the world by sea and land.

formed groups that continuously squabbled over how to take over our homeland . Archie and Maxie were there names brilliant men who used their power and influence to put our world in grave danger

they gathered the orbs and harnessed their powers to awaken Groudon and Kyogre once more causing

the battle for supremacy to continue again. A harsh sunlight and torrential rain pounded and plagued

Hoenn but a brave trainer climbed the Sky Pillar and summoned Rayquaza to calm the nature beasts.

Saving the Hoenn region from a catastrophe. The trainer was never seen or heard from again

and that was five years ago and now I sense an even greater evil looming over my home.

**Hoenn Region Present day: Mauville City**

"Hey come on old man!, you can't close up the gym it's the last great relic of this region!" A young girl yelled outside of the Mauville gym she was talking to a wacky old man who always kept a goofy expression on his face.

"Listen kiddo, I ain't closing it I'm going on vacation why don't you go ask one of those new gym leaders like the dark-type emo kid in Lilycove I hear the ladies can't get enough Darwin!" Watson joked

"Dammit Watson!, you know I want to follow the path of the great hero from five years ago and to do that I have to follow in his footsteps!" The girl yelled again

"Elise, you know I know where your heart is but that was five years ago I'm even older then I was then

I just think I'm nearing the end of my rope and I want to see a few things I never got to before it's

too late, and besides I hear the ladies really dig retired old farts like me!" and Watson began laughing

"It's not a joke geezer!, I understand that you don't want to get owned by my Flygon!" the girl barked

"Do you really think a stupid trick like that would work on me come on now!, how's about this you

get five badges and I'll battle you I will drop my plans come find you and battle you!" Watson bragged

as rubbed his scruffy beard.

"Deal!, but wait I've only gotten one badge from Petalburg City!" Elise said dumbfounded

"Well you've got work to do now don't you!, oh and Elise a little bit of advice you should probably raise more then just your Flygon it's powerful but all on it's own makes not only it but you weak"

"Notice taken, enjoy your vacation as long as it lasts because when I get my fifth badge I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!"

"See ya, take care Elise!" Watson said as him and his Manectric walked off to the exit of Mauville City

"Damn geezer making me wait!" Elise said to herself Elise Felker is a young girl from Ever Grande City she had striking long pink hair with blue eyes a with mini-skirt a pink vest and a white undershirt

and pink backpack witch matching pink and white shoes you could obviously tell what her favorite

color was. As Elise was walking back with her head held down and a young man sprinting down the street ran right into Elise and they collided "Ouch watch where the hell your going!" Elise yelled

"Sorry lady, my bad I was rushing cuz I thought the gym was closing I need my second gym badge

badly and this gym would be a cakewalk for me" the kid bragged he with slang was a tall figure with messy brown hair a little hair stubble on his chin with a long-sleeve white shirt and brown pants with orange shoes.

"Oh yeah you really sound sure of yourself why's that?" Elise asked

"Because I'm the best rock pokemon trainer ever! The boy shouted oozing confidence

"The name's Rocky Miller by the way!" Rocky said in a chilled tone

"Well that's clever a rock type trainer named Rocky how original!" Elise joked

"My name's Freeze and I'm an ice type trainer" Elise joked again she was really having fun being a pain in the ass.

"Dude really that's kinda stupid no offense bro" Rocky said

"It's stupid because it's not my name" Elise said with a blank expression on her face "Is he really this stupid or is he just messing with me " She thought

"Oh well it's not very nice to lie ya know?" Rocky educated

"OK listen up Duuude the Gym leader Watson is away on vacation so we gotta go somewhere else"

Elise explained

"What a drag I came all this way from Lavaridge to not even get a badge tonight, hmm oh well

guess I'll go to east towards Dewford I hear that gym's a real challenge, well thanks for all the help there uh, what's your name again Sneeze? Rocky explained

"It's Elise but hey what did you say about a tough gym?"

"Oh yeah the dude Brawly has some wicked tough fighting type pokemon that should prove a real

tough test for me and my team" Rocky said

"That's a great idea let's have a look on the PokeNav" Elise pulled out her high tech map tool the PokeNav "It's right off the coast of Petalburg I just got a badge there" Elise explained

"Sweet you got a badge how's about a battle huh, I just love facing strong opponents makes me stronger" Rocky said with intense eyes

"Your on but I won't hold back!" Elise said getting out her pokeball

"3 on 3's good right Dude?" Rocky asked ready for the battle

"Uh, sorry I only have one pokemon on me" Elise said embarrassed

"One pokemon this will be easy then!" Rocky shouted

"Think again, Flygon Go!" Elise sent out her majestic Flygon it gave out a roar of power as it was

ready to go

"Woah a Flygon no way!, we can do this Rhydon!, Rocky's Rhydon come out of it's pokeball

and stomped around it was obviously angry

"Flygon gain speed by going up!, Flygon bolted off into the sky and was quickly climbing the sky Aerial Ace at full speed!"

Flygon quickly dived down and charged at Rhydon with a glowing light surrounding it

"I don't think so, catch it!"

"What?" Elise said completely confused

"Rhydon got into a defense position and guarded and and slowed down flygon halting the aerial ace dead in it's tracks

"Slam!" Rhydon grabbed Flygon and threw it directly into the ground

"Damn your not half bad there Rocky" Elise praised

"Your not bad for a girl!" Rocky said arrogantly

"What was that!"

"Rhydon use Hyper beam to finish this!" Rhydon gathered all of it's strength and unleashed an

all powerful hyper beam

"Deflect it with Dragon pulse!" the two energies collided causing a massive explosion that began to destroy the terrain.

people began to walk over shouting at them

"Hey are you kids crazy your going to destroy something take your battle elsewhere please

before I alert the mayor!" The man said angered

"Sorry about that old dude!" Rocky said ignorantly

"Looks like this is a battle for another time, Rocky" Elise persuaded

"Yeah I'll give you my number call me up and we can finish this!" Rocky said excitedly

"Sounds good maybe we'll meet up in Dewford town" Elise said

"I'm hoping on it your not only a good battler but good-looking too" Rocky flirted and Elise blushed

"Aw, you falling for little old me?" Rocky said

"Don't push your luck buddy, now get lost before I make you!" Elise yelled

Rocky grabbed his bags and waved bye as he headed for Dewford Town

What a weirdo that one was, oh wait I forgot to ask him how to get there!

**This is the story of Elise Felker and this is a New Era of bright young Trainers in the**

** Hoenn Region. And this... Is only the beginning**

** OC Information**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Personality:**

**History: At least two paragraphs or your entry is not valid**

**Pokemon: **

**Badges:**

**Type of Trainer- Breeder, Assistant etc.**

**Romance- yes or no**

**Importance to the story- there are only two traveling companion spots and four rival spots the rest will have to be arc characters or characters that pop up every once in a while**

**First Come First serve Let's Destroy those Reviews guys! see you for chap 2 ~ Legit**


	2. Cave Capers

**Sorry for the late update been busy but look here's the good news my pal GrayMason88**

** is back so I hope you enjoy bro-~Legit**

**CHAPTER2: Cave Capers**

Elise went to the Pokemon Center for the night and woke up bright and early the morning to ask for directions to Dewford Town "The PokeNav says it's only accessible by sea, dammit that's not good"

She went back into the center to be greeted by nurse Joy who shared the same hair color as Elise.

The canter was really busy today, as pokemon where taken in and out of the center Elise walked up to the counter. "Nurse Joy do you know how I can get to Dewford Town" Elise asked

"Oh well that's gonna be a problem if your trying to get there from here" the quizzical nurse said

"I really need to get there for a gym battle" Elise responded

"That's OK I'm sure will get you there last I heard he was in Verdanturf town he's a sailor

you'll never find him without his trusted pal Peeko the Wingull" Nurse Joy explained

"Thanks Nurse Joy, Verdanturf Town is directly west from here right?" Elise said as she began exiting

the center.

"Yup, you can't miss it"

Elise walked west directly from the center towards Verdanturf Town taking in the atmosphere walking down the route when she reached the town. It was a small little quaint town nothing about it stood out to Elise it was just a plain old ordinary town. The first thing Elise did was ask around for Briney

when she walked up to a crowd of people who was screaming and yelling words like.

"It's that wacko professor again always causing a ruckus"

"I thought he left Verdanturf and was headed back to Littleroot"

"Nope something about Lairon migrating to Verdanturf pass apparently their blocking the way to

the other side of the route and that professor's studying it"

"He's still a wacko!"

"Hmm a pokemon professor maybe he knows Briney" Elise thought to herself she made her way through the crowd and walked up to the stern professor

"Excuse me sir, I was told that a uh, was here in Verdanturf do you know him?" Elise asked

"Briney, yes I know Briney he's a very good friend of mine but he just left yesterday, why?"The professor asked

"I need a lift to Dewford Town and it's only accessible by sea, and since Flygon can't fly anywhere it hasn't been before Mr. Briney's our only hope at a gym battle" Elise explained

"Ah, a trainer with a powerful Flygon, impressive! To fully evolve a trapinch at your age it's quite the feat, here's my only problem a young girl I don't even know asks me to take her to see my old friend

now that can be fixed the other one not so much" The professor mumbled

"Sorry about that my names Elise Felker I'm from Ever Grande City" Elise said

"Glad to make your acquaintance, I'm Professor Birch, now about your problem there are a bunch of Lairon that have made their home here for some reason it's very odd but if you are willing to help me

find a solution I can not only get you through the path I can also get the people of Verdanturf back

across so what do you say be my assistant for the day?" Birch asked

"Elise Felker is no one's assistant but I will help you" The pink-haired tomboy said and they were off as soon as Elise and Birch walked into Verdanturf pass you could feel a chill in the air. Water slipped down from the ceilings making an eerie, annoying sound every time it dripped.

"I'll need my two exploration partners for this go, Treecko, Mudkip" Birch sent out two of Hoenn's very own starter pokemon

"Wow, Treecko and Mudkip I've never saw them before" Elise said excited to see such rare pokemon

"You see Mudkip's fin acts as a antenna and can sense specific pokemon or objects, Treecko is a fearsome battler and if we should run into trouble Treecko's got our back and I figured since we're in such a confined space your Flygon might not like it here too much" Birch said

"You thought of everything didn't you" Elise praised

"Ah, a lesson you must learn at a young age Elise you are never "too" prepared" Birch educated

"Now back to business, Mudkip try and find the Lairon in this cave"

Mudkip's fin began to sway back and forth until it swayed to the right and it began to jump up and down giddily "To the right" Birch handed Elise a flashlight and the group followed mudkip to an overpass, rocks were falling zubats would fly over their heads occasionally "Here's a little background story for you Elise an old wives tale once said that two lovers one from Verdanturf and the other from

Rustburo we deeply and love and hated using the boats to come see each other so one day the rock pokemon who knew of their love built them a pass so they could see each other and be happy

the end, but must professor's like myself will tell you this cave formed over millions of years from erosion and soil deposits from under Verdanturf not only that but the pokemon probably made burrows and homes here way before we did so I could tell you that story is balderdash!, I tell you balderdash"and Birch began laughing "I don't get it?" Elise said confused to what was funny

"Maybe when your older" "Maybe not, I hope not" Elise mumbled under her breath the carried on until

Birch brought them to a complete stop "Stop, not a step further!, this is as far as we got last time

then Treecko dug a hole "allow me to set up a rope" Birch threw the rope down and signaled for Elise to go down "Here just in case something goes wrong take this walkie-talkie"

Elise grabbed it and slid

down the rope down to the second level of the cave it was even chillier then before. They could hear a

certain noise coming from behind them then it grew louder "Did you hear that" a paranoid Elise asked

"Could be the rock formations splitting causing slight tremors, rock pokemon have to eat something don't they?" Birch explained "No, this sounds like it's moving because it's getting louder and louder

the longer we stay here" Elise explained then the sound could be heard as a mighty roar "Grrrooon!"

and all of a sudden a stampede of rolling Golem were charging downhill at Birch and Elise

"Ruuuuunnnnn!" Elise said screaming at the top of her lungs Birch and Elise were running for their lives as the Golem were too because behind them was a huge Aggron!, leading them roaring in

complete anger destroying everything in it's path "An, Aggron of course that's it, Listen Elise we have to split up we can't keep running like this you take the next tunnel to the left and I'll take the right. On 3

1.2...3!" Birch and Mudkip leaped for the right tunnel and Aggron's tremor's closed them in and the same happened for Treecko and Elise suddenly through static Birch's voice could be heard through the walkie-talkie.

"Elise, that was a close one look we should try and meet up Mudkip's fin is pointing left

so wherever you are go left from their I'll keep you posted, Birch out" Elise had enough of this what seemed like a nice little trek through the cave turned into a expedition she just wanted an exit.

"So what do you think huh?" Elise said "Tre-ko" The green gecko responded the two followed Birch's directions and headed to the left suddenly a pack of Lairon spotted them and prepared to attack

"Shit, Treecko use leaf blade!" Treecko stood there with a blank expression on it's face "Uh, mayday

mayday professor Birch we gotta problem I don't know any of Treecko's moves come in" Elise said

while the Lairon began fighting Treecko "Bullet Seed, over" "Treecko bullet seed !" Treecko began

shooting green energy shards at the Lairon and they retreated "That was a close one come on let's follow them" Treecko and Elise began to follow the Lairon's footsteps and closed in on them

until she walked and fell through a hole landing directly on her back and when she stood up she was

amazed at what she saw there was an oasis of blooming trees and tons of oars and minerals with

Aron's and Lairon's leaving in tranquility but the most important thing Elise noticed was the small little river that they drink out of was running low "Professor I found it, I found the Aggron nest!" Elise shouted over the walkie-talkie "marvelous good job Elise don't move I'll have Mudkip pinpoint your location we'll be there as soon as possible" Professor birch said Elise stood there observing the pokemon she grew bored with it very fast until the professor showed up "Wow this is absolutely amazing I think I've finally pieced it all together this was the original Verdanturf Cavern and the aron family expanded it's masses but only needed to stay in one spot because of the vast reserves of water and once the new pokemon moved in and began to invade their environment they became aggressive and started to attack anything within it's territories this is an amazing discovery can you believe it?" Birch said awe-struck "Your missing one thing doc, why are they blocking the entrance to the other side" Elise said "A very good question young lady and to answer your question we have to get down there first"

Birch said "Are you kidding me we'll be torn to pieces if we go down there!" Elise yelled

Birch grabbed his rope and rappelled down to the oasis the Lairon immediately became aggressive

"Now it's your turn!" Birch said as Mudkip began spraying barrages of water-gun on the lairon

"Here we go!" Elise rappelled down while closing her eyes it was a pretty steep drop

"Treecko bullet-seed" after a few minutes of combat the lairon began to submit because of the use of

the water-gun "Now, quickly before they alert the Aggron we need to discover the reason why this river has stop flowing, because it's more then likely that's why they are so defensive, hold my jacket I'm going in!" Birch said with a look of determination on his face and Mudkip followed while Elise and Treecko provided back-up. Then suddenly large thumping could be heard followed by a thunderous roar

"Grooon!" "Oh, shit professor hurry up Aggron's coming oh, man oh, man I think I'm gonna wet myself" Elise said shaking "Please refrain from urinating in your trousers that is very unseemly behavior for a young lady such as yourself, but the problem seems to be a large deposit of rock and weeds that have overgrown the flow of things it's like cleaning a fish take only these pokemon will die without this water" Birch said in the water about to back under "Bro, I'm really about to piss my pants here" a freaked out Elise squeaked "Tree, treecko tree" Treecko began to say and it stood in front of Elise as if it was about to protect Elise "Yeah Treecko let's kick it's ass!" and it was here a towering behemoth that was ready defend it's home "AGGROOON!" it roared nearly exploding Elise's eardrums it was a menacing figure and Elise showed false bravery as she was positive their was no way

Treecko could take Aggron "Bullet Seed" the energy pellets from before hit their mark but this time it

only made Aggron angrier as it began charging silver-colored energy from it's mouth and released it

Treecko was bombarded with a high power flash-cannon!. "Elise be careful any more of those things and Treecko won't be able to walk!" Birch said "You just focus on the river me and treecko got this"

"Treecko listen up, we can't be hit by any more of it's moves or we're toast, got it?, Now use agility"

Treecko began to circle Aggron with amazing speed Aggron tried to chase Treecko but failed at every attempt "Double team!" Treecko now made copies of itself and they formed a ring around Aggron

which had become dizzy and hunched over "Quick attack!" Treecko launched itself directly at

Aggron and rammed into it but bounced off snapping Aggron out of it's daze "Almost done Elise

stall it for a little while longer" Birch said coming up for air. "There's gotta be something else

because quick attack isn't working "Aggron charged it's flash cannon again "Quick, Treecko agility!" Aggron fired it's blast and completely missed and it fired again and again Elise was following the same strategy of tiring it out Aggron grew fatigued "Treecko give it your best attack I know you can do it" Treecko gathered it's strength and blasted Aggron with a powerful Energy Ball!" "No, way you know energy ball "Aggron tumbled over from the attack

"Aha, I got it Birch said as he pulled out the overgrown weeds and Mudkip iced the rock "Elise we need to get out of here before" Aggron had regained it's footing as the attack only knocked it over. "Dammit I was so sure I took it out, time for plan B" Elise said "Screw plan B let's get out of here!" Birch said as he grabbed Elise and they made a run for it as the pokemon began to chase them but after what seemed like a lifetime they gave up and went

back to the oasis in Elise's mind they were very ungrateful at how she and the professor fixed their river for them. Birch and Elise had finally made it to the entrance of Verdanturf Pass which would probably have to be renamed Verdanturf Cavern the Lairon no longer needed to get their water from the lake on the other side of the cave as they had dispersed "Well looks like this is the end of our journey, now like I promised beyond that tunnel is Rubello Town it's a newly formed town and that's where Mr. Briney's home is he's a very troubled man ever since a stampede of Vigorth came through and destroyed his old home near the Petalburg Woods but that's what can happen when you live near the woods but as long as he's got Peeko he's fine" Birch explained "Oh and one more thing Elise I want you to do me a favor, I noticed how you stare in awe at how some of this pokemon if your really that

curious take this Pokedex for me and record the data of all the pokemon you meet on your travels,

and here this is Treecko's pokeball he seems to really enjoy your company plus you guys made a pretty good team back there!, Now who would I be to break that up now take good care of it. Before I forget

give me your number for match call who knows you may need something" Birch said

"Thank You, Professor for everything" Elise said as she began walking away with her new partner Treecko "It' my job as an adult to see you young people do great, you can ask anybody I already guided a young kid towards greatness guess it's what I meant for in this world" Birch said "Bye, Treecko take care Elise!" "Treecko I wonder what he meant by that?" "Tree-ko?"

**Chapter 2 in the books now before you go make sure you review any type of feedback is accepted just as long as you don't flame my story just voice your opinion every little bit helps.~Legit**

**Questions of the Day!**

**Do you want Nintendo to make a Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald Remake?**

**What do you think of Elise and her adventure so far 2 chapters in?**


End file.
